


Design vs Practicality

by LadyRhiyana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Impractical design ideas, Indoor plants, tropical fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: Architects Brienne and Jaime bicker about designs for their new house.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Design vs Practicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntie_social](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntie_social/gifts).



> Dear auntie_social, hopefully this touches long enough on solarpunk and aquariums to meet your prompts? If not, please enjoy the light and fluffy banter.

“You can’t design a whole room with a tropical aquarium in the walls and floor, Jaime,” Brienne sighed, knowing even as she spoke that it was a losing battle.

He looked up from his drawing board, pencil tucked behind one ear, black-framed glasses unfairly emphasising his outrageous good looks. “Why not?” he asked. “It’s our house.” 

“Yes, it’s our house – and I don’t want the roof to cave in because we substituted load bearing walls for tropical fish.”

“Brienne,” he said, giving her that slow, lazy grin that never failed to overrule her common sense. He’d smiled at her like that when he first dared her into going on a date with him, and before she first tangled her fist in his hair and kissed him just to shut him up. “Trust me. I’m an award-winning architect.” 

“Well, and so am I, and we both know how often practicality goes by the wayside when we’re seized by inspiration –”

“Well, and what about your idea for a library that could double as the fern-house at the botanical gardens?” 

“That’s different!” she exclaimed. “I can make that work. Besides, natural light and growing things are perfectly practical –”

He cut her off with a kiss, smiling as he pulled her into his lap. 

“Books and misting water don’t mix, sweetling,” he murmured. “But lucky for you, I’ve designed a way around your difficulties.” He drew back, still smiling. “Aren’t you proud of your brilliant husband?” 

“Luckily for _you,_ ” she retorted, “I think I know a way to make your aquarium room work.” She grinned triumphantly. “Now, aren’t you proud of your brilliant wife?” 

“Always,” he said, kissing her sweetly. 

“Always,” she said, laughing into the kiss.


End file.
